


Perfect Gift

by EP1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1/pseuds/EP1
Summary: It is the birthday of the human woman that Barbatos loves, and he wants everything to be perfect and is not opposed to using a little magic to make it so.MC is female, but not named or described.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LooseLeafTeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseLeafTeal/gifts).



“If there is nothing else you need, my Lord?” Barbatos asked. Though the words were the same he uttered every night before leaving the demon prince to his own devices, tonight they were seasoned with a hint of impatience.

“I believe I can handle it from here,” Diavolo answered. The red haired prince looked up the stack of paperwork on his desk. 

“Then I will take my leave,” the butler replied. Placing a hand on over his heart, he elegantly bowed to his liege, before turning toward the door. 

Normally, he would spend the evening making ready for the next day. Preparing for the upcoming meals, going over Lord Diavolo’s schedule to ensure there were no conflicts, and countless other small tasks. Tonight however, he had other plans, and had accomplished all his other duties in and around his typically packed day. 

It was her birthday. The birthday of the human that from the moment she had touched the borders of his world had turned it upside down and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was the first of what he hoped would be many that she would spend living in Devildom and tonight, Barbatos was going to spend it with her. 

As he touched the handle of the door, he heard his liege call out from behind him, “On second thought, could you throw another log on the fire before you go?”

Barbatos closed his eyes and repressed the sigh that sought to escape his lips. “Of course, young master.” 

It would not do to run, as he was tempted to do. But, his pace was noticeably quicker than his usual smooth gait. With brisk efficiency, he added fuel to the large stone fireplace, and sated his irritation at the delay with a few vicious strikes of the poker.

Task accomplished, Barbatos once more, started toward the door, only to be interrupted by his lord again. 

“Oh, could you adjust the drapes? The light is making reading these pages difficult…” 

It was not a sigh he needed to smother this time, a growl almost breached his smile. Not trusting his reply, Barb nodded his agreement. He fixed the drapes so that the light was no longer in Diavolo’s eyes and started to turn once more toward the exit.

“You know, I just realized that my teapot is nearly empty, would you…”

Barb gritted his teeth behind the smile he had spent centuries perfecting, and turned toward Lord Diavolo. It was lucky that he was truly fond of his master, or else the new pot of tea might have a few additional additives from the garden.

Diavolo was grinning, and his golden eyes were twinkling with mirth. “I jest,” he said, laughing heartily at the expression on Barbatos’ face. “Go, and wish her a happy birthday from me as well.”

Barbatos bowed once more, and hopefully for the final time, tried to leave the room. This time he got as far as opening the door before he was interrupted by the voice behind him. “Oh, and Barbatos…”

His shoulders stiffened and he waited. 

“No need to worry about my breakfast,” Diavolo said. “I will not starve if I need to fend for myself one morning. Enjoy your evening out.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Barbatos replied, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. 

Impatience and excitement fuelled the quick steps he took through the halls of the castle. While yes, it was an immense structure, it felt at twice it’s normal size as Barbatos made his way to his quarters. 

As in all things he was prepared. His outfit had been chosen well in advance, and was ready to go, hanging neatly on the back of his door. Her gift was wrapped, had been wrapped for days now, and was waiting on his bed.

He shed his uniform, and despite his eagerness to be on his way, still folded it neatly and set it aside for cleaning. Casual clothing was not his forte, but for her, he would try. Jeans, he had not thought that he would see the day that he would wear jeans unless it was to purposefully camouflage himself in the mortal realm, but they were a dark denim, with no hints of distress or fading. The button up shirt was a light lavender, complimentary in shade to his nails, and the undershirt a darker plum tone. His fingers reached for his gloves without conscious thought, but he stopped them. He would not need those.

Tonight, he wanted to feel everything with no barrier between them. The warmth of her hand in his, and how soft her skin was beneath his touch. He wanted to be able to count each hair with his fingertips when he brushed it away from her face so that there was nothing to prevent him from looking into her beautiful eyes.

He smiled at his reflection. Even the thought of those eyes brightened his world, and he could not wait to make those imaginings a reality. Those thoughts and countless other fantasies. He shook his head, silently chastising himself. If he did not get going, all of that would stay dreams.

Barbatos turned and reached for the present sitting on the bed. Silver wrapping paper complimented by a soft pink bow that ended with long tails of curling ribbon. He had agonized over what to get her, and settled on perfume. Not just any perfume, one made from the roses in his garden. A fragrance that was literally one of a kind, as rare and as unique as the woman herself.

Holding the little box in his hand, Barbatos suddenly felt hesitant. It was a beautiful idea, but would she truly enjoy it? Sometimes she didn’t like grand gestures. They embarrassed her, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. He set the box back down.

He could look into the future and see how she reacted. That would solve the problem, and it was tempting. It was so very, very tempting. It would also be cheating and he was a gentleman, and cheating was unbecoming of a gentleman.

His green eyes sparkled, and his lips turned up into a smile. But, there was no harm in asking the opinion of a friend, right? No one knew him better than himself, and countless versions of himself had pondered this same question. Why not check to see what they chose?

He focused his magic and the air vibrated slightly as the timeline shifted. It clicked into place and the present before him changed. 

Now there was an elaborate bouquet of Iridium Orchids. Native to Devildom their petals resembled the night sky. Shades of inky blues, deep purples swirled together with tiny white dots emulating the stars. The bouquet was large and impressive, the bow that bound the stems together black and silver, and it’s ribbon would nearly touch the floor when held. It was also just as rare and as extravagant as his gift of choice.

Again he searched the timelines, and the present before him was replaced. This time there was a clear box, and within were macarons. Each bite size dessert was a different color and different flavour. He had no doubt that they were made by his hand. This. This was surely a better choice. Personal and thoughtful, she would surely appreciate it. But, the longer he looked at it, the more he felt it was too small. It did not convey the depth of his emotions in the way he wanted. 

With a sigh, he tampered again. And again and again. Boxes and bags changed no two of them the same. A near infinite variety of gifts appeared and disappeared before his eyes. Dresses, shoes and furs. Games, puzzles and trinkets. Bracelets, rings and necklaces. 

A large wicker basket with an aqua coloured bow startled him. He approached the bed to get a closer look, and a thin wisp of grey smoke rose from it. One paw, then another, curled over the edge, followed by a nose covered in fur so black it seemed to absorb the light. A pair of red eyes looked up at him hopefully and it gave a little bark. Barbatos blinked. A hell hound puppy. Apparently, in one timeline, he had thought that was a good idea.

He shook his head and the puppy disappeared, and was replaced by his original choice. He gave a resigned sigh, and sat down next to the little wrapped box, the bed creaking slightly with his weight. 

There was no consensus. The presents ranged from priceless and extravagant to small and intimate, embracing the full diversity between them. In no two timelines was the gift the same, apparently, there was no perfect gift.

Then it came to him. He understood why he was struggling with this choice, not only here but in all the timelines. There was no gift that would be able to convey what he felt, what she meant. He wasn’t even sure if words would be enough either but he was going to give it a try.

Barbatos sat down at his desk and brought out a fresh piece of parchment. He stared at the white sheet before him, putting his thoughts in order. Words chosen, he dipped the quill into the ink, took a small breath and opened his heart. 

  
  


_ My Dearest,  _

_ I searched for the perfect present for you. I failed. It was an impossible task. I could not find it in any of the three realms. I could not find it in the infinity of time. Then I realized why. _

_ Because it is you. You are the most perfect gift anyone could receive. _

_ Barbatos. _

While he waited for the ink to dry, he wondered how many times he was writing these words. He suspected that in every timeline he came to the same conclusion. As he sealed it with emerald wax, and imprinted it with his insignia he laughed. 

Maybe not in the timeline with the puppy. He imagined he must have sustained some traumatic head injury in that one to have thought that was a good gift. The work that would come with a puppy… Muddy footprints, torn linens and not to mention the potential fire damage before it was fully trained.

He rose from his chair and looked one last time at the wrapped box. 

On the other hand, it would be an excuse to take long walks with her…

Barbatos shook his head, gathered the gift and left the room, grateful for the revelation this night had given him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for my dear friend, LooseLeafTeal, who is both an amazing friend and a fantastic artist/writer. May this year bring you as much joy as you have already brought into my world.


End file.
